Las Lanzas No Lloran
by Euge Garcia
Summary: Elia no es como las otras serpientes de arena... ella no olvidara, noperdonaráa a su padre tan facil... Personajes, lugares, etc, son propiedad de George R. R. Martin.


Un golpe tras otro.

Podía ver como las hojas y las aceitunas caían al suelo a cada golpe que ella asestaba con su lanza en el árbol. Un gran árbol de olivo, compuesto por un tronco sumamente ancho y resistente.

Manejaba el arma como si fuera nada mas que una extremidad de su cuerpo, y a cada golpe que daba podía sentir una pequeña porción de su ser calmarse, olvidar lo todo por tan solo unos segundos...Sin embargo, por mas cantidad de golpes que asestara, toda esa rabia no desaparecería, y su padre no regresaría...

No había sonidos, no había sabores, no había nada a su alrededor, solo silencio. Movimiento tras otro, y mas aceitunas caían al suelo, en su cuerpo, en su rostro...pero no importaba.

Solo odio, ira, dolor.

Sentía sus ojos húmedos, y apretaba su mandíbula con tanta fuerza que dolía. El ceño fruncido y la furia en esos ojos negros de serpiente...

«Lo prometió, me lo prometió...». Las palabras se repetían sin cesar, haciendo eco en su cabeza, y de pronto sintió a alguien que tomaba su brazo con fuerza, que la traía de nuevo al mundo...

-Elia...-decía la voz de su madre, firme, y tomo a la muchacha de ambos brazos-.

La joven pudo ver en los ojos de su madre ese enojo, decepción, que tan acostumbrada estaba a ver...

-Suéltame -dijo Elia y se soltó de los brazos de su madre bruscamente. La muchacha dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, para alejarse de la mujer.

-¿Acaso has perdido los sesos? -pregunto su madre, colérica y la siguió- Te estoy hablando. Mirame cuando te hablo Elia...-ordeno la mujer, arrugando los labios y frunciendo el ceño-.

-Dejame -replico la joven, y acelero el paso-.

Su madre soltó un bufido.

-Escuchame en este instante jovencita...-ordenó Ellaria a su hija, y se detuvo en medio del pasillo-.

La joven dio unos pasos mas, pero finalmente se rindió, y se detuvo. Volteo de mala gana para poder ver cara a cara su madre.

-¿Que? -pregunto Elia, y revoleo los ojos-

-¿Que crees que estabas haciendo? -Ellaria se acerco mas a la muchacha-

-Practicando -mintió la joven-.

Su madre dejo escapar otro bufido.

-¿Practicando?

-Practicando -repitió Elia, orgullosa, inexpresiva-.

Ellaria apretó los labios con furia.

-Escuchame Elia, todos extrañamos a tu padre pero n...-la joven la interrumpió-.

-¡Solo dejame en paz! -ordeno la muchacha, casi en un grito.- Tu no entiendes nada...

-¿Que no entiendo nada? ¿Acaso escuche bien? -pregunto Ellaria, eufórica y tomo del brazo a su hija-

-Si quieres que me disculpe con el tío Doran lo haré, pero ¡dejame en paz! -dijo Elia aumentando el volumen las ultimas palabras, y se soltó nuevamente del brazo de su madre. Dio media vuelta y se alejo de la mujer-

-¡Si que lo harás!¡Ahora mismo jovencita! -ordeno Ellaria-.

Elia siguió caminando, sin mirar atrás ni prestar la mínima atención a las palabras de su madre.

«Ella no comprende, nunca lo hará...»

La joven caminaba a paso ligero, fuerte y podía sentir su trenzado cabello balancearse de un lado al otro, golpeando sus hombros.

Cuando supo que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, y pudo oír que los gritos de su madre habían cesado, se sentó en un rincón de los jardines del Palacio Antiguo.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta, que los ojos le picaban y los dientes chirriaban de la rabia.

Rodeo sus piernas con los brazos, y apoyo su cabeza en las rodillas, ocultándola.

«Las lanzas no lloran, las lanzas no lloran...». Se repetía a si misma en su mente, dando lo mejor de sí...

Elia se mantuvo en esa posición por un largo tiempo, apretando los ojos cerrados con fuerza, y clavando las uñas en sus pantorrillas.

-Las lanzas no lloran -dijo en voz baja, y apretó con mas fuerza sus uñas contra su pierna. Pudo sentir una lagrima en su ojo derecho que estaba a punto de caer y se enfureció mas- ¡LAS LANZAS NO LLORAN! -repitió en voz baja, aunque Elia creyó que había sido casi un grito, una orden-.

Respiro profundo buscando calmarse, y lo consiguió. Ni una lagrima derramada...

Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, y solo había oscuridad...

Se imagino a si misma en el jardín, sentada y llorando, justo como lo estaba haciéndolo ahora,

y de repente sentía pasos tras ella. Lo imagino de tal manera que dudo si era real, o tan solo su mente...

-¿Que pasa Lady Lanza? -decía una voz de hombre, esa voz que Elia se esforzaba en no olvidar-

-Me he perdido...-respondía la voz de una niña, casi en un sollozo-

-¿No recuerdas donde estas? -preguntaba el hombre, y Elia casi podía divisar la sonrisa de este-

-Se donde estoy, pero no es donde quiero estar -decía la voz de una joven, de sí misma, Elia Arena. Le tardo reconocerla...-.

-Ah, pero entonces no estas perdida mi Lady, estas...-El pensamiento se detuvo, y su mente volvió a la realidad, por una mano que sacudía con delicadeza el hombro de Elia-.

-¿Elia? ¿Que ocurre? -decía la voz de una niña, preocupada, asustada-.

Elia levanto la vista y pudo ver a su hermana; Loreza.

La miraba a los ojos con tristeza y con su pequeña manita sacudía el hombro de la muchacha.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunto la niña, con la voz inocente de una pequeña de apenas seis años.

Elia asintió, y le dedico una triste sonrisa a la pequeña.

-Si Loree, estoy bien. -replico la muchacha y se levanto del suelo-.

La niña sonrió muy alegre y tomo la mano de su hermana mayor repentinamente.

-¿Jugarías conmigo en las piscinas? Por favor, Obella no quiere llevarme...-suplico la niña, abriendo esos enormes y profundos ojos negros de par en par-.

Elia asintió y sonrió nuevamente.

-Vamos -dijo la muchacha y llevo a su pequeña hermana de la mano caminando lentamente-.


End file.
